Where is my mind ?
by Edden
Summary: Il est émotionnellement difficile de se dire que l'on aime son frère plus que quiconque ou quoi que ce soit, plus que sa propre vie. Sam en savait quelque chose.


Et voilà un deuxième OS Sam x Dean. Supernatural m'inspire bien ces temps-ci :) Et puis je viens de finir la saison 7, celle avec les Léviathan :) donc, si certains trucs ne sont plus d'actualité (genre, le fêlé du bocal), excusez-moi ^^

Disclaimer : l'histoire et les persos ne sont toujours pas les miens… Dommage.

Titre de l'OS « Where is my mind » de Placebo, soit « Où ai-je l'esprit », parce que je ne sais jamais comment titrer mes fics et qu'en général, une chanson résume assez bien l'idée. Voilà.

Sur ce, bonne lecture :)

* * *

Des frères incestueux, voilà ce qu'ils étaient.

Parmi tout leurs vices, c'était celui qui révulsait le plus Sam. Pourtant la liste de leurs tares était longue… Ne serait-ce que le concernant, on pouvait noter son sang de démon, le fait qu'il ait été ressuscité d'entre les morts ou encore qu'il soit à moitié fêlé du bocal –toute personne normalement constituée ne partage pas des visions du roi des enfer…- et j'en passe et des meilleures…

En bref, les frères Winchester avaient déjà leur ticket pour l'Enfer… En première classe.

Mais le pire dans tout ça, ce que Sam assumait le moins, c'était encore sa relation avec Dean. Parce qu'ils étaient ensemble. Genre, vraiment ensemble. Pas seulement au sens physique du terme.

Les deux frères avaient toujours été proches, si on passait sur les années de fac de Sam durant lesquelles ils s'étaient perdus de vue –ce qui était entièrement de sa faute.

Mais on n'échappe pas à son destin de chasseur, et une chose en entrainant une autre –c'est à dire le fait que sa petite amie se soit retrouvée perchée au plafond à brûler vive sous ses yeux– il avait repris la route aux côtés de Dean à traquer chaque démon qui osait mettre un pied à Terre et qui avait le malheur de croiser leur chemin...

Repenser au tragique épisode de Jessica lui était encore très douloureux. Elle avait été son premier amour. La seule personne qu'il n'ait jamais aimée d'amour d'ailleurs. Hormis Dean. Une raison supplémentaire pour se demander comment il en était arrivé là, dépendant de son frère, de ses caresses et ses bras puissants, de sa voix… De tout ce qui faisait qu'il était lui. Même ses railleries quotidiennes et sa mauvaise humeur.

Dieu, que leurs vies étaient compliquées.

Ils avaient bien essayé de tout arrêter. De se dire qu'ils avaient trop bu, le premier soir lorsque, terriblement proches l'un de l'autre, ils s'étaient retrouvés à s'embrasser. Qui avait fait quoi ? Impossible de le dire. Il était bien plus facile d'accuser l'alcool et un moment de faiblesse de la part de l'autre pour s'ôter toute responsabilité. Ça les avait tracassé. Après tout, on n'embrasse pas son frère, pas si on est normal. Mais avaient-ils déjà appartenu à la norme de la population ? C'était très discutable, après tout…

Et puis cette situation s'était reproduite. Une fois. Deux fois. Puis trois. Ils avaient bien essayé de stopper net cette déviance de leurs sentiments respectifs. De s'éviter pendant quelque temps… Mais dès lors, il était trop tard. Impossible de faire machine arrière. Comme si la porte de leur enfer personnel s'était ouverte, ils plongeaient tête la première dans une spirale sans fin qui les menait à leur perte.

Ils avaient déjà un pied dans l'engrenage.

Ils avaient très mal vécu cette situation. Sam en particulier. Dean avait toujours été plus libre avec sa sexualité, il se posait moins de question et moins de barrières –bien que là, le cas fut particulier.

Encore maintenant, plusieurs mois après qu'ils aient entamé une relation plus intime, Sam avait du mal à se faire à cette idée. Et pourtant, il ne pourrait plus envisager sa vie autrement.

Il en avait sa claque de se demander en permanence quelle conduite serait la plus appropriée, marre de se mettre des entraves. Le fait était que tout ce qu'il pensait être au delà des limites, Satan, les anges, Dieu et tout le reste, se retrouvait toujours sur son chemin. Alors pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas s'autoriser à être heureux ? Il ne voulait que Dean après tout. Seulement lui.

Et bien tant pis.

Si leur autodestruction était le prix à payer pour passer ne serait-ce qu'un instant de plus de bonheur malsain avec celui qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie, alors ça en valait le coup.

L'impala roulait à toute vitesse, avalant les kilomètres sur une route déserte de l'Arizona. Sam se tourna vers son frère.

« Quoi ? Demanda l'intéressé d'un ton suspicieux.

- Rien. Je me disais que j'ai de la chance de t'avoir. »

L'autre se moqua légèrement, manquant de lui faire remarquer « Tu ne t'en aperçois que maintenant ? » et se reconcentra sur la route. Un sourire satisfait flottait sur ses lèvres.

Oui, même si sa vie devait ressembler au chaos, tant qu'il y avait Dean, Sam y plongerait les yeux fermés.

* * *

Et voilà. Un peu moins court que mon premier OS sur le même pairing :)

J'espère que ça vous aura plu. Si tel est le cas, laissez-moi donc une review (et même si ça ne l'est pas :P )


End file.
